What Do You Get When
by Muse2488
Summary: You get stabbed and then lie about it to your brothers? Well, Michelangelo is about to find out. Hilarity and Brotherly Fluff await all those who read this. It's my first TMNT fic so please read and review, but be gentle. But mainly review...gentle reviews...but reviews nonetheless. ]]


**A/N: Alright, y'all know I'm a sucker for fluff right? Well, this has plenty of fluff as usual, but a little bit of some h/c. Let me know what ya think! Leave me some reviews because they bring me warm and fuzzies and I love warm and fuzzies. **

**A/N 2: I've never done a TMNT fic before, but I used to LOVE them back in the 90s and I'm feeling a bit nostalgic after watching the 90s live action films last weekend and the new series that came on Nickelodeon. Please be gentle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of its characters. It's a tragedy I know. **

The pain was practically unbearable. He could feel the muscles tearing, could feel the ligaments ripping. It didn't matter though; he had to keep on fighting. The Foot Clan wasn't going to stop any time soon, so he plastered on his usual goofy grin and started taunting.

"Sheesh, I can see why you're called the Foot! It's called deodorant buddy." Mikey said as he dodged a kick to the chest. The quick movements did not agree with the gaping wound in his side and he had to clench his teeth together so as not to cry out in pain. The last thing his brother's needed was to be distracted.

"Look out Mikey!" Donnie yelled and Michelangelo immediately ducked, pressing his body low to the ground as he swiped his leg out, bringing a Foot ninja crashing to the floor. Mikey grinned at his brother and got to his feet. Leonardo and Raphael were taking on the last four ninjas at once.

"Think we should even out the odds?" Donnie asked with a smirk.

"I'm always up for some butt kicking." Mikey grinned, Donatello turned his back and Mikey grimaced. The pain was building, becoming more intense if that was even possible. He'd gotten stabbed in the side by one of the Foot in the first few minutes of the fight. He was protecting Raphael's back, the cowardly Foot ninja had snuck up behind his older brother and was about to stab his brother right in the shell when Mikey pushed him out of the way, taking the stab in his side. Raph had just barked out a 'watch where ya goin' and continued fighting, oblivious to his little brother's plight.

Don and Mikey made their way to Leonardo and Raphael. Michelangelo got his Nun Chucks out again, ignoring the shooting pain in his side. Donatello pulled his Bo out again and joined his brothers in the offensive. Leo and Raph each took down one enemy a piece, Donnie getting the last two with quick but forceful jabs into their guts. Raph wiped the sweat from his brow while Leo patted Donatello on the shoulder.

"Nice job Donnie." Lea said to his brother. Donatello smiled and put away his Bo with a final twirl. Raph sheathed his Sai at the same time Leo sheathed his Katana's. Mikey jammed his Nun Chucks back in their proper place then grabbed his side. It was bleeding a lot more than it had been previously. He looked at the ground and noticed there was actually a lot of blood, most of it his. He was hoping it would blend in well enough that his brothers wouldn't notice.

"You'd think they'd get the hint when their first two buddies get taken down." Don said casually as the four turtles slowly made their way back to the lair.

"Yeah well, when have the Foot been known for their smarts?" Raph commented.

"They may not be smart, but they are skilled." Leo said.

"Not as skilled as us." Raph smirked.

Michelangelo trailed behind his older brothers, his vision getting slightly fuzzy. He tried to put a grin on his face but he was sure it didn't look right. He didn't want everyone else to worry about him. He had kinda gotten them in the mess in the first place. It had started out as a regular patrol until they had spotted the Foot clan raiding a jewelry store. The plan was to drop in through the sky light and attack with stealth, but of course Mikey tripped on something and came crashing through the sky light window, alerting the Foot of their presence. They had to immediately go on the defensive. Raph had berated Mikey basically through the whole fight; commenting on how much of a knucklehead and clumsy doofus he could be at times. Mikey took it all in stride, not allowing the words to sting him too badly. He was used to being viewed as the goofball of the family. He'd gotten hurt in a few fights before, but normally he was way too quick to get any serious wounds. That is, until now. He'd never been stabbed before and man did it hurt!

"Man, I didn't notice just how much blood there was." Leo commented.

"It does seem to be in…excess…doesn't it?" Donatello observed.

"I don't remember stabbin' that many clowns…I knocked all mine out. Maybe I broke a few more noses than I originally thought. But seriously all I did was knock em' out." Raph said.

"Me too." Leo added.

"Me three." Donatello quipped. All eyes turned to the orange banded turtle then.

"Uh…yeah me eight!" Mikey joked with his usual goofy grin.

"You okay there Mike? You're walking awfully slow." Leo asked.

"Peachy dude! Just…enjoying the crisp fall air." Mikey said, hoping that Leo wouldn't notice him holding his side.

"Riiiight…well what about you Mikey? Did ya stab a few too many Foots?" Raph asked with his usual smirk.

"Nun Chucks dude, I can't stab anybody. Jeez, and you guys say I'm the slow one." Mikey snarked with a smirk of his own.

"Stuff it in your shell Mike." Raphael said gruffly.

"It's okay Raph, I'm sure in a few more weeks you'll be at a 3rd grade reading level, just keep trying!" Mikey taunted.

"One more word Mikey…" Raph threatened, holding his hand into a fist.

"I have a few more words I could say Raph, but I wouldn't want to confuse you."

Raph growled and turned to knock his brother's teeth in when he noticed Mike was holding his side. And it wasn't a casual hold either; it was as if he was trying to…hold his self together.

"Why're ya holdin' your side like that?" Raph asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

_Oh great._ _Nice time to choose to be perceptive Raph. _Mikey thought.

"Cramp from all that running." Mikey lied easily.

Raphael squinted at him for a moment before turning away and continuing to walk. Raphael knew the younger turtle wasn't telling the whole truth, but the thing about Michelangelo is that you normally couldn't get a real and straight answer out of him in the first place. But he was sure that Mikey would be fine, he was probably just a little tired since none of them had gotten a good night's sleep.

The brother's made their way through the rooftops, jumping down once the familiar sewage lid came into view. Leo, Don, and Raph all jumped from the very top. Mikey winced at the thought of what that was going to do to his side. Taking his hand away from the wound, Mikey saw his hand covered in blood. He looked behind him and noticed a small trail of blood following him. Mike lifted his head and black spots danced in front of his eyes.

The lightheadedness was getting worse.

"C'mon Mikey! We ain't got all day!" Raph yelled.

"It's now or never." Michelangelo said to himself and jumped. His feet landed on the road hard and he didn't move for a few seconds. Pain literally ripped through his body causing him to shudder. His breath caught in his throat and soon the black spots turned into black patches. He slowly lifted his head and saw Leo holding open the lid and Donatello about to climb through.

"Uh…dudes?" He called, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. His brothers turned to look at him. Leo's eyes widened in fear as he noticed the paleness of his youngest brother.

"Mikey…?" Leo trailed off just as his little brother's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled as he ran to Michelangelo's side. Leo and Donnie reached him next.

"What's the matta with him?" Raph demanded as Donatello started examining Mike.

"I'm looking Raph." Don said patiently.

"He was holding his side earlier. I noticed it, but he said he was fine." Raph offered. Donnie grabbed his brother's limp hand and removed it from him his side, then gasped as he saw the bleeding wound.

"He's been stabbed!" Don cried.

"How the shell did that happen?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've got to get him to the lab. Looks like he's lost a lot of blood. I'm willing to bet money that all that blood on the rooftop was his and not any of the Foots." Don said.

Leo blanched at that. "You mean…all that blood…was Mikey's?"

Donatello nodded sadly. "I need a way to stave off the blood." He said, pressing his hands against Mikey's side tightly.

Raph started undoing his mask and handed it to Don. The purple banded turtle took it and folded it neatly into a square, pressing it into Mike's side. Raph handed him his belt next, Donatello using it to hold the mask in place over their little brother's wound.

"Let's get him home." Donatello said.

"Raph, help me with him. Donnie, go ahead and get the lab ready and tell Master Splinter. We'll be there soon." Leo said.

Don looked at his older brother warily, obviously not comfortable with leaving Mikey's side.

"Now Donnie." Leo commanded, his tone sharp. Don gave a nod and disappeared down the manhole.

Raph made his way over Leo and the two of them carefully hoisted Michelangelo up, Leo having his legs and Raph his upper body. They made their way down to the sewers and began the familiar trek home.

"How did this happen Leo?" Raph demanded.

"I dunno Raph, he seemed a bit slower than usual but other than that he seemed his normal self." Leo replied.

"The stinkin' shell for brains shoulda said somethin' to one of us." Raph growled.

"I'm surprised he didn't. He's not one to mask his wounds, he normally milks them for all its worth." Leo commented.

"He's never been hurt like this before." Raph said quietly.

Leo said nothing as they continued walking. They finally reached the lair where Master Splinter met them at the entrance.

"Donatello is ready for him." Their father said, his voice full of concern as he looked upon his youngest son.

They got him quickly to the lab and laid him on the makeshift examining table. Don already had an I.V. bag up and he quickly inserted the I.V. into his brother. A heart monitor was applied next and soon the room was filled with the weak beeping of Mikey's heart. Donatello pushed his brothers aside as he removed the makeshift bandage from his little brother's side.

"_He's lost a lot of blood. I need to get the bleeding to stop. I'll call you once I'm done." Don told his brothers. _

"_You're outta your mind if ya think we're leaving." Raph growled. _

_Don looked at Raph with a fierce expression on his face. "And you'll be saying goodbye to him if you don't let me work." _

_Raph looked ready to argue until Splinter put his hand on his shoulder. "Come my sons, Michelangelo is in good hands." _

_Leo_ and Raph took one last look at their youngest brother before following their father out of the lab.

OoOoOoO

_Oh man, my head is killing me._ Mikey thought to himself. He tried to open his eyes but they're weren't cooperating with him. They felt so heavy and he felt so tired. He didn't want to sleep though. He tried to remember why he his head was hurting so bad.

_Let's see…we were fighting the a few Foot cronies…then one of them came up behind Raph and- ohhhhh yeaaahhh…I got stabbed. _Mikey remembered. He tried to lift his hand to his side, but like his eyes his hands weren't cooperating. _So…I got stabbed, we defeated the rest of the Foot cronies and we came home…except I didn't make it home, I passed out. Dude, how embarrassing. I fainted like a little girl whose just seen Justin Bieber. Ugh…well can't do anything about it now. I must be in the lab, which means Donnie's been working on me, which means now my brothers know I've been stabbed, which means they're probably worried sick and I'm going to get a thorough lecture from Leo once I wake up. Dude, this sucks. Maybe if I pull out the puppy eyes I'll be able to skip the lecture. Leo's a sucker for the eyes. _

Donnie noticed that Mikey's vitals were strengthening and he was sure the youngest turtle would wake up soon.

"Leo! Raph! Master Splinter! I think Mikey is gonna wake up soon!" Don called from the lab. In a matter of seconds the lab was filled with three more mutants.

"How is he Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, it's been three days and his vitals have only improved; the stitches have been holding quite nicely and I've been able to prevent any kind of infection so I think he'll be okay. Sore and beyond tired, but okay." Donatello replied.

"Good." Leo said.

The family waited for no more than five minutes when their youngest member slowly, finally, opened his eyes.

"Ugh…" Mikey moaned.

"Dude…it is so good to see your eyes open." Donnie said with a smile.

"How are you feeling Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked.

"Like I got stabbed…" Mikey responded, a hint of humor in his voice.

Leo rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. "That's because you did, knucklehead."

"That must be why my side hurts then." Mikey joked as he tried to sit up. Don gently pushed him back down.

"No getting up for a while Mikey. You'll rip your stitches." Donatello told him.

"Stitches? How many?" Michelangelo asked. He always hated stitches, especially taking them out. It made his skin crawl, feeling the thread sliding through and out of his skin.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?!" Mike cried out.

"What can I say little brother? You never do anything half way, including getting stabbed." Leonardo stated with a wry smile on his face.

"I am glad you are finally awake my son." Their father said.

"How long was I out Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Splinter wanted to wince with how weak and hoarse his youngest son sounded, but he was so grateful to hear him finally speak. "Three days Michelangelo."

"Jeez…what did you put in this I.V. Donnie?"

"Oh I dunno Mikey, lifesaving nutrients?" Donnie answered sarcastically.

"Only lifesaving nutrients I need is some good ol' pizza!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"I think not, you need rest. Once you are healed, we shall talk about what foods you can and cannot have." Splinter said. He walked over and patted his son's knee before cupping his cheek in one hand. "Rest my son, I shall visit later."

Splinter walked out of the lab, leaving the brothers alone. The moment Splinter left three pairs of eyes glared right into the orange banded turtle.

Mike gulped before giving his most charming grin. "So…uh…sup dudes?"

"Don't 'sup dudes' us! What were you thinking not telling us you were hurt?!" Donatello demanded.

"I was doing okay…"

"That's a downright lie Mikey and you know it." Leo said.

"Honestly, I was feeling too bad until we jumped down."

"How in the world did ya get stabbed in the first place?" Raph asked angrily.

"Uh…well…funny story…"

"Out with it." Raph demanded.

Mikey sighed. "Remember when I bumped into you Raph?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I saw a Foot clown sneaking up behind you so…I…pushed you out of the way. Honestly I had no idea his sword was that long or that he was that fast!"

Raphael's heart clenched. His little brother had gotten hurt because of him? He was just trying to look out for him and what did Raph do? Teased and yelled at him the whole time. He was angry at Mikey for getting in his way when in all actuality he was protecting him.

Awe shell…

"You were trying to protect me?" Raph asked quietly.

Mikey knew that look in Raph's eyes. It was the 'this is all my fault and I'm gonna be a brooding jerk face for the next week' look.

"Raph, before you go all brooding cry baby on me please know that this isn't your fault." Mikey pleaded.

"I do not go all brooding cry baby." Raph said a bit on the petulant side.

"Sometimes you do Raph…" Donatello replied with a smirk, then promptly rubbed the sore spot on his head that Raph had just smacked.

"You'd do it for me." Mikey responded, his own petulance showing as he jutted his chin out in defiance.

"That's not the point! Ya risked your life out there, got yaself hurt and didn't tell any of us until ya were on ya friggin' death bed!" Raph yelled.

"You guys worry too much." Mikey waved them off.

Leo growled in frustration. "I don't care if you think we're all mother hens, you will never withhold injury from us again, understand Michelangelo?"

Mikey winced at the use of his full name. "Hey, whadda full naming me for?"

"Because something's gotta get through that thick skull of yours." Donnie responded.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"You never do that again ya hear me? Shout my name next time, your to never take an injury for me." Raph demanded.

Mikey snorted. "What am I supposed to do, just let some jerk Foot clown kill my brother?"

"You're the little brother, I'm the big brother. _I_ protect _you_." Raph said.

"_We_ protect each _other_." Leonardo corrected.

"Am I done being lectured? I'm kinda feeling tired, despite the fact that I've been asleep for three days." Mike said, his eyes fluttering open and closed slowly as he fought the sleep his body craved.

Leo chuckled. "Go to sleep Mikey."

"We'll have something for you to eat when you wake up." Donnie promised.

"Besides, with ya sleeping all the time the lair has never been so peaceful." Raph added.

"S'not true…" Mikey mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight bro." Leo commented, stopping to pat his little brother's head before leaving the lab. Donnie following suit.

"M'sorry Raph" Mikey said with his eyes closed.

"For what?" Raph asked surprised.

"Fer lyin' to you guys. I jus' d'nt want you guys t'worry."

"Oh for the love of- Mikey, your health is more important to us alright? We worry every time ya fight alright? Nuttin' is gonna change that. It's part of being a big brother, part of being a brother period. I'm sorry for being so hard on ya tonight."

"S'okay."

"No it's not…I'll…I'll try harder to be…nicer…" Raph struggled to say. Nice wasn't exactly his strong suit.

Mikey snorted.

"Don't make me smack ya while you're injured." Raph smirked as he patted Mike's arm and got up to leave.

"Love ya Raphie…" Mike mumbled before sleep finally set in.

"Love ya too little brother."


End file.
